1. Field
This application relates to an actuator of a camera module.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, portable communications terminals, such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and portable personal computers (PCs), have generally been implemented with the ability to transmit video data as well as text or audio data. In accordance with such a trend, it has been standard to install camera modules in portable communications terminals to enable the transmission of video data, for example, for use in video chatting.
Generally, a camera module includes a lens barrel having lenses disposed therein, a housing accommodating the lens barrel therein, and an image sensor for converting an image of a subject into an electrical signal. A fixed-focus type camera module capturing an image of a subject with a fixed focus may be used as the camera module. However, recently, as camera module technology has developed, a camera module including an actuator enabling autofocusing (AF) has been used. In addition, such a camera module may include an actuator for an optical image stabilization (OIS) function to suppress a decrease in resolution caused by shaking of a hand of a user.